Du'attian manhattan
by KrspaceT
Summary: Long ago, the greek and egyptian gods went to war, the greeks won and trapped the Egyptians on a new world. Many years later, with the many worlds of the universe knowing of the Greeks, it becomes time for the Egyptians to meet them as well, X over themes
1. Battle and slaughter

Okay, brief intro for fans not used to my story continium

(Um, insert the guy who talks at the beginning of Star Wars the clone wars episode here)

A universe under seige!

Its been 20 years, since the original alliance of darkness, led by the nastily Darth Sidious, was brought down by a combination of heroes from across the universe

During this war, a strange wave of energy caused by the reaction of two of the universes mysterious gems from the origin of time; the Gem of Civilization and the other, the Gem of Immortality, caused seven demi god, actually six demi gods and one satyr, to become GODS, well a new breed of them, pretty much demi gods decides being immortal, their reign of something and the warping thing (And honestly, they don't cheat like most other gods!)

Percy Jackson; Rivers and Lakes

Annabeth Jackson (Nee Chase); Civilization

Thalia Grace; Electricity

Grove Underwood: the Wild

Nico Di Angelo; Spirits

Clarisse La Rue; Battle (different then Athena's)

And Bianca Storm (Nee Di Angelo); Reincarnation (Read adventure 15 to find out how this happened)

And during the twenty years since the great wars, new hero kids have been born; Zoe Jackson, Lee and Joan La Rue and Alan and Alleshia Storm, ect. But then, everything changed...

A time travel experiment by the strange Tonto has caused Kronos to be freed from the locks of his trappings n space and time. Escaping, he managed to use his dark powers to revive hundreds of fallen darkness users from across the universe, but some managed to avoid his control. Then, after stealing the powers of Sidious and later Lucius Malfoy, he has begone a war to take over the universe; taking many names, including Chris Rodriguez!

Now, opposing the many heroes of the universe stands two groups of villains, Kronos's group, and the rebels; Megatron and his Decepticon army (Transformers), Voldemort and the Death Eaters (Harry Potter), and Cronos, Kronos's counterpart from the world of New Olympia (Class of the Titans)

Now, the two groups seek to take over the universe, held by the many forces of good. To do this, the rebel dark alliance has stolen the newly finished Infinitrix, a mighty weapon more dangerous then the Bolt of Zeus times a thousand, created by Tonto, but they seek the designated powers of Light, Twilight (Not related to the book) and darkness to power it. With Cronus, they have the darkness, and now they seek the light, hidden in the lost world of Du'attian Manhattan.

In Olympian Manhattan

"Ah, another day in the big apple, don't you agree Voldemort" a large purple and black robot (Megatron, Cybertron Version) smirked.

"And I care for this muggle city, why again?" the skull like, red eyed, hairless and rather disturbing wizard snarled.

"Who says I care, I was just pointing out this city seems too nice, lets change that" Megatron grinned.

"Yes, my death eaters are in position, just as you said"

"And my decepticons are as well, waiting to attack at our signal, now when should we give it?"

"You know, there is no time quite like the present" a man with black hair, slightly white, in a black suit (Cronus), smirked.

"Right!" Megatron rose his arm into the air, and a purple energy blast flew into the air and exploded.

"DEATH EATERS, DESTROY!" Voldemort yelled, sending a green ball of magic into the air. Immediatly, the peace in New york was smashed!

Various vehicles, planes, tanks, motor bikes, and hundreds of other like objects with purple marks rushed into the city, most of them having a dark cloaked, rather beat up looking human near them.

A red and silver brown tank (Armada Demolisher) crushed a hot dog stand, firing madly at any nearby human, tree, building or anything that he could see who wasn't on his side, A blue and gray jet with a texan accent (Cybertron Thundercracker) was blasting down water towers. A stubby little rat burst out of a sewer, and morphed into a man who was also short and rat like (Peter Petigrew) who blasted a starbucks with a curse. The store burst into flames. A sort of deranged looking woman (Belllatrix Lestrange) blasted a Staten Island ferry. Megatron himself, as a armored car that sort of looked like the Batmobile, ran over a few hobo's before transforming and blowing up a Mcdonalds with purple lightning. Voldemort appeared next to old Yankee Stadium, before the ancient Stadium was obliterated like nothing. Various robotic jaguars and falcons (Energon Terrocons) hunted down and killed any civilians they got their optics on. A hairy, gray and wild looking man (Fenrir Greyback) used magic to blast apart airplanes in LaGuardia airport. A legion of green and purple construction vehicles (G1 Constructions) were smashing against a Macy's store front. Dozens of windows in small stores in Chinatown were burst by strong soundwaves from a blue radio (G1 Soundwave). A disturbingly squat woman with black hair and robes (Alecto Carrow) and a similar man (Amycus Carrow) send several high power curses at the door of the empire state building, as a pale blue Hellicopter (Armada Cyclonus) and a crab like tank creature (Beast Wars Rampage) blasted higher. It didn't do anything, as a massive bolt of lightning flew from above. They barely avoided it.

In the palace

"How dare they attack Olympus!" Zeus huffed.

"Attack Olympus! You only care about that, while they are destroying New York!" Artemis cried.

"Yeah, I was annoyed at them anyway, the stocks are annoying me, and Time's Square is filled with evil commercials..." Athena vanished.

"ATHENA!" he looked around "PERCEUS, ANNABETH, ARTEMIS, ANYONE!"

Back in town

The invading forces were continuing in their destructive rampage as the counter attacks began. Greyback's rampage at LaGuardia was interupted when a giant owl smashed into him. He was thrown into a destroyed plane as Athena, in full armor stood in the owl's place. She drew a sword and charged. Meanwhile Petigrew was being chased through the streets by Ares on his motor bike, the destruction continuing as he blasted down another starbucks. Demolisher had rolled his way into central park as a young dark haired girl stood in his way. He fired, as the girl drew a large sword out of nowhere, this was Joan, as she charged at the robot. The terrorcons stoppd at the east river, as a huge wave from Percy and Poseidon swamped them. A few Terrocon's charging into the Museum of Natural History were met by arrows from Artemis and the hunters. A few of Cronus's red giants who were wrecking the inside of Grand Central Station were met by zombies, led by Nico. The giants fled in panic. Soundwave's rampage in the streets ended when Grover picked him up and found his mute button. He smirked, before a green ball of magic hit him in the back. He fell. Voldemort stood behind him, with Cronus and Megatron

"Um, you know that killing curse can't kill a god?" Cronus pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't like goats, now for our prize" they spied their target. Megatron transformed into a batmobile like jet, and his two associates got inside.

"Stupid muggle contraption" the plane flew across the east river. Percy sliced off a head of a terrocon, to see them heading for the top of a building. It flashed, and they dissapeared.

Cliffhanger! Continue later


	2. The door and the odd god

Later

"Megatron, Chronos and He who must be named forces were successfully routed, it doesn't appear that they lost any sentient members, however they have disappeared, with no ability to track them" Percy commented to Zeus with the rest of Olympus around him.

"You all dared to openly defy a direct order, I told you ALL, not to go and fight them, they would not have done any true damage" Zeus barked.

"No true damage, they pretty much cut the population of New York down by 50%, destroyed several important bits of infrastructure.." Athena elaborated.

"AND the old Yankee's stadium is gone!" Ares yelled "I haven't been this enraged since the last time the Sox dared to beat the Yankees, I vote we destroy Boston for no reason"

"Um, actually I wouldn't mind that myself" Zeus mused. "Those New Englanders are getting on my nerves these days"

"Really, you are just discussing blowing up Boston, and we still don't have any idea where they went, or what they wanted!" Annabeth sighed dramaticly.

"Oh, shut your trap, you insolent goddess!" Zeus growled. Annabeth tried to respond, but her voice wouldn't come. Percy then started yelling at Zeus, and all this was being watched by a rooster in the vents. The rooster was indiscreate from any rooster, except for a green and black hourglass like mark on its wing. The rooster had seen enough, and started flying through the vents, in seconds fleeing the god city above the wrecked land of New York, before flying to the top of a lower building, where there was a flash of green light. Stepping out of the light was a man in his thirties, with a large black watch with the same symbol as the rooster had.

"That, was most disturbing" he sighed to himself "Olympus has been getting worse, it is as if Zeus has been getting more and more powerful as I have continued my quest to free the trapped gods, and then those villains disappeared. I don't like this" he shook his head. Then his eyes went wide.

"NO, THE PORTAL!" he panicked, before hitting the watch again, turning into some kind of red flying manta ray. Taking off into the air, he landed on the old warehouse place, to find a large, sort of circular gate, with a large glowing white sphere inside. His eyes widened even more.

"No, they found it" he panicked. "The hidden world, I must call my minion!" he pulled out a khaki star from his pocket, and raised it into the air. From the clouds, a spiraling hole appeared, sending a bright light down to the earth. Falling from that was a giant man dressed in army camouflage, with white hair and a tiny golden crown floating on his head.

"TONTO, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, SUNDAYS ARE MY DAY TO DO MY THINGS, NOT WORK ON ALL YOUR LITTLE PROJECTS!"

"Jorgen, as you know, I saved you from Hurricane stealing your powers, and you swore to be my servant until I die..."

"Can't be that long, right, you have half the gods after your head"

"And in exchange, you tend my gardens Mondays through Saturdays, and help me on my expeditions"

"Yes, I remember them quite well, when we discovered the world of living Pastrami, the world of sentient cream pie, the world of man eating hands, ah those were some fun times, you could have died any time during that!"

"Sorry Jorgy, that's not going to happen anytime soon" Tonto laughed. "But Jor, I need your help, see this" the large fairy turned around.

"Yes, its a giant portal"

"And this is the gateway to the legendary Du'attian Manhattan, the world that Zeus himself locked away when he defeated and imprisoned the egyptian gods, before convincing the house of light that they were responsible for the fall of Egypt"

"And then, I discovered the secret temple that unveiled this doors coordinates, and explored the world beyond this portal, remarkably like this one, just with a bit of difference in gods, powers and so on"

"Yes, so" Jorgen sighed "I have to go and beat up Binky, so if you would hurry up"

"Sorry, but Binky'll have to wait, I must go and stop them from discovering the two who I scanned for the light source of my Infinitrix, and you must keep Zeus from noticing this, use any method that doesn't get me stuck there!"

"Yes master" Jorgen sighed.

"Just be a good boy, and guard this door, and I'll give you one day of my pay, just a 100 billion dollars" Jorgen's eyes became dollar signs.

"Good, now I'll be back, and if I don't come back, tell my wife, I love her!" Tonto jumped into the vortex.

On the other side

Tonto spun and spun, landing on top of the empire state building, but this one was like the warehouse, it had a portal. The city below was also not destroyed.

"It's good to be back, but where are those villians at" he looked into the city, before changing back into the large red manta ray and flying out into the city

Meanwhile

Zeus was in a very bad mood, as he stormed back to his chamber.

"Stupid heroes, he gets a little immortal, and Percy dares to tell me what to do, and those ungrateful daughters of mine dare speak out against me" Zeus slammed the door behind himself.

"It's that stupid hero alliance, Percy gets a membership, as does all the other fakers in real thrones, as well as half my family. Other worlders and traitors, they're ruining everything, especially Tonto and Chroma! It time to finish that pest off once and for all!


	3. Possession

Well, updated a few bits of the last chapter, what I have a lot of stories I update, and admirably I sometimes neglect some of them, hey I'm working on it

Oh, and also, the events of this story and the Adventures of Chroma are very close together. Their endings, will be shared)

Now, to the story

Over the top of the Empire State's spiral of the Egyptian version of New York, a figure stood, his back to the sun, hidden by shadows. Taking out a high tech pair of binoculars, the figure scanned the city.

"Now, if I were a death eater or a Decepticon, where would I be" the figure kept scanning the city, before he spotted something. His binoculars had detected a powerful heart.

"Hmmm, better check this out" the figure jumped off the top of the building, what this is Tonto, he's a little bit of an airhead. But as he fell, he reached for his watch bearing the symbol of the ray and the chicken. This, his main weapon in his many escapades in the world of the hostile Greeks, the weapon that had bested gods, giant wolves, angry pizza guys, titans and a really deranged half blood with serious issues. This, was his Omnitrix!

(Tonto felt his body glow green, as his arms and chest were connected by a smooth layer of red skin, on the bottom it was yellow. A head crest of yellow and orange formed on his head. He gained a pointed tail. Flash, Tonto was)

"JETRAY!" he was the manta from before, as he flew over the top of the New York skyline. Flying, people below were shocked at what they were seeing, as Tonto was not blocked by any mist. It was then, that police sirens rang out loudly.

"Alien!" Random New Yorkers started to scream. Tonto sighed, really...

"ATTACK AND DESTROY THE ALIEN!" a lot of police men had gathered out below on the New York streets and sidewalks, armed with guns. Tonto shook his head in annoyance as they started to fire.

"HEY!" Tonto yelled as a bullet nearly hit him in the foot, as he flew into the clouds above, trying to avoid getting shot. It was then that a loud sonic boom was heard. Gulping, Tonto turned around in flight, as he spotted metal things in the distance.

It was the air force, and they wanted to shoot him down. At that point, heat seeking missiles flew at the poor hero.

"OH COME ON!"

Meanwhile in the desert surrounding Cairo

"I must say, something is defiantly changing about Zeus, he always had that unusual aura" Megatron commented, stroking his metal chin as Cronus and Voldemort panted "It had more, dark, in it that the other Olympians I've met, and I've met Hades, but his appears to be on a different level then last time" They had no idea they were being watched.

"He defiantly wasted his time sending aid to the city" Cronus grinned. "Looks like the old fools gone lax in his laurels" Voldemort shook his head.

"No you idiots, I sensed some emotions within the heroes who appeared, they came here, ignoring what Zeus said. It appears that the seeds of rebellion have been sewn on Olympus" Megatron laughed.

"If I'd had to guess, it has something to do with Chroma, a girl whose parent is ol Kronos himself" Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"What, he couldn't resist a girl or something. These muggle gods are really scarlet hearted..."

"Or real prudes, its either one of the other" Megatron grinned "Several Olympians are annoyed at Zeus because of her being hunted, and it is my understanding, that she's been finding her way to other worlds as well, even encountering her fellow demi titan of Kronos in Townsville. In any case, this could possibly lead to a massive conflict, just think of it"

"Yes, most of Olympus, vs several other worldly governments and a few of their own. It sounds quite delectable, and a perfect moment for us to make our move against the lot of them" Voldemort had a elated look of a rather disturbing appearance" the entity that had been watching them was liking this.

"_So full of darkness, so filled with Chaos, they could do quite nicely, yes_" it was then that a red haze suddenly surrounded them.

"What in the all spark..." Megatron said in rage before the red smoke entered where their hearts, or sparks in Megatron's case, were. They collapsed on the ground, as they were glowing red. The voice chuckled to himself.

"They were fit excellently into my plan. Those foolish immortals won't see it coming, as with a bit of, hssssssss, prodding, these fools will do exactly what I, Aphopis, wish them to do!"

**This is bad, this is really, really bad. The sun eating snake has now partially possessed Voldemort, Megatron and Cronos! Short, but I also altered the second chapter, so it makes up for it  
**


End file.
